To be Seen and Not Heard
by Wishful Escape
Summary: Emily was a burned spy looking to solve the case of her murdered best friend, she meets a blind man at a bar who is her way back in. Auggie X oc
1. Meeting Emily Singer

A woman sat at a bar alone, sure several men had hit on her and asked to buy her a drink, but she wasn't interested in the cocky, "I-can-get-anyone-I-want-and-you-should-be-ecstatic-that-I-picked-you" type of guy. She couldn't blame them though; she looked very tempting in her classic "little black dress" look, her favorite black dress that had t-shirt sleeves, and stopped mid-thigh as well as its ability to shimmer when in the light. Her dirty blonde, almost brown, hair pulled out of her face by a single black ribbon, but it was too far back to get her bangs so they hung over her left eye, giving her a wave of mystery. Her dark blue eyes gazed across the room, waiting for the next guy to come up and buy her a drink hoping to get lucky, which explained the several empty beer bottles sitting in front of her, unfortunately for them she could drink many beers without showing the slightest sign of being tipsy, a trick she picked up in the few years she picked up as an undercover spy for the CIA. Of course being burned wasn't part of the plan, even if it had only been a few months ago, but someone had to take blame for mistakes, especially when people get killed. When your partner is one of the "important" people and they "didn't have anything to do with it" you automatically take the blame, even if they were the one who killed. Then again, nothing ever comes simple for a spy.

Then someone pulled her out of her thoughts buy saying "hey there cutie wanna drink, it's on me?" it was another guy asking to buy her a drink, what a surprise, he was the classic tall, dark, and handsome, ink black hair slicked back with too much gel with some 4 o'clock shadow trying to make himself look rugged. She politely declined and looked around the room again. Her eyes caught with a man who appeared to be looking straight at her, not the girl in front of him but as she looked closer she could see his eyes were not focused at all. _'Oh, he's a blind man, wonder if he is anything like Sam was'_. She examined him, he had shaggy brown hair and a smirk on his face, and he was rather handsome, in a boy-next-door sort of way. She was once again pulled out of her thoughts buy the same man as before "are you sure, I've not known many women who decline a free drink", he was awful persistent, that's another thing she doesn't like guys who don't take a hint. Men think "no" mean "yes" and "get lost" means "take me I'm yours". She turned him down again and looked back at the blind man, but he was gone, the bleach blonde girl he was with was looking over at the bar, close to where she was. The woman had her hair pulled back into a sloppy bun, and a skirt-suit on, but what caught her eye was the shade of lipstick she had on, it was pink with the slightest color of purple, very unique.

She was interrupted yet again but the same man practically demanding to buy her a drink, she was about to give him a verbal assault when she heard a different voice, "I believe when a woman declines a drink offer twice you should take the hint and get lost before she losses her temper" the voice sounded soft but firm at the same time. She turned around to find the man she was looking at before, the blind man. She was rather surprised to see him; most guys wouldn't try to defend her, unless they were trying to get her for themselves. the man who was trying to buy her a drink glared at the man but then walked away but only after writing his number on a napkin and saying "if you ever want to have a good time, with someone who can see how beautiful you are" then winking as he walked away. She looked at him with distaste then turned back to the blind man and smiled, even though she knew it would be unseen, and as she took a lighter out of her small clutch said, "Thanks that guy was a real creep".

She lit the lighter and burned the napkin. As she was putting the lighter away the blind man said "my pleaser, I hate it when men treat women like objects to be gambled with" "what do you mean 'to be gambled with'?" "He made a bet with his friends at that table over there that he could get your name and number in less than 5 minutes" she looked over at the table and sure enough the group of guys was laughing at the guy who hit on her. "Oh" was the genius comment she made _'stupid, stupid, stupid'_ was all that was going through her head. He smiled and said "you must burn a lot of paper if you burn every number a guy gives you" she laugh at that comment, a small laugh but a laugh none the less, _'yes he is definitely like Sam'_ she thought. No one had been able to get her to laugh since the incident. His smile got wider when he heard her laugh. "would it be alright if I bought you a drink, or would that be over stepping a boundary?" she shook her head and said "not at all but I think miss purple lipstick might get mad" referring to the blonde he was originally with who was now glaring at her. "she won't mind she said she had to meet up with someone anyway" right after he said that miss purple came over and kissed his cheek after saying she'd see him later 'marking her territory' she thought "oh, by the way I'm Auggie, Auggie Anderson, and that was Annie" "I'm Emily, Emily Singer," "nice to meet you, Emily Singer" "you as well, Auggie Anderson" "hey bartender, 2 beers"


	2. Blast from the past

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I never expected so many people to read it, especially after only a few hours. I know I have a problem with spacing so if this one is better please tell me, and I appreciate the constructive criticism, as this is my first story. Also ill try to update it regularly, since it is summer and I have the time, but once school starts ill have less time to work on it so please bare with me. Oh and I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter so i dont own Covert Affairs, only Emily, Sam, and the plot. Thx**

_Also italics are 'thoughts' or flashbacks_

**~ Wishful Escape**

They sat there and talked for about an hour, every now and then getting interrupted by a woman saying hello to Auggie or inviting him to a party. Emily was getting the impression this was a regular occurrence for him, that he was no better than the other guys who hit on her, besides that he was blind. _'Just like Sam' _she thought.

Her mind wandered back to her best friend. She missed his playful banter, his mysterious ways, the way he would always leave her guessing, but never breaking her trust. She still remembered the day she met him back at the farm.

_They were all in different cars for the driving course, but since the cut backs there were two to a car and had to take turns. As the man in charge called names "Ames with Baron, Black with Carry"_

'_Oh, they were doing it in alphabet order, this reminds me of grade school' thought the girl labeled "the quiet one" from the back of the room. Then her name was called "Singer with Spencer"_

'_Wonder who Spencer is' she thought, just as a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned to see a young man with dark brown hair, almost black who appeared to be looking off into space, instead of her._

"_If you want to talk to me the least you can do is look at me" she said. He replied "believe me I would if I could, form what I hear from the rest of the guys in this class you are quite the looker". That is when she noticed the white cane in his hand._

_She started to say "oh, I apologize I didn't know you were-" he interrupted her "Handsome, smart, rugged, intelligent?" "Blind" she says without thinking, "I always forget that one" as soon as he says it she put her hand over her mouth and tried to apologize but he raises his hand to stop her._

_He says "don't worry about it I get it a lot. Looks like we are partners though" "your Spencer?" "Yeah my names actually Samuel Scott Spencer, but I prefer Sam" "nice to meet you Sam I'm Emily Singer" Sam started to walk towards the door saying "come on I want to go before all the good cars are gone!"_

_Emily just looked at him in confusion before following him while asking "how are you gonna drive? I don't mean to be rude but I don't understand how you can."_

_He finds a car he likes, a black 1999 Honda civic. 'Not my first choice but it will do' she thought, still waiting for his answer on how he can drive. He sits in the passenger side, giving her the driver's seat, once she gets situated he says "when you drive I can get the feel for the course, then I can mimic your pattern and hopefully pass, just don't mess up to bad_

_He gave her a smirk as she started the course. Once she was done they switched positions and he did everything exactly like she did, except he went a little slower._

_When they were done the course director told them they were done for the day and the local bar was open if they wanted to blow off some steam with a drink, but not to have too much fun, as training would be happening tomorrow._

_Sam and Emily went to the bar together and found they had a lot of similar interests, like sports teams, food, movies, etc. Emily noticed that some of the girls at the bar looked at her with glares then finally one came up to them._

_She had ink black hair that only brushed the top of her shoulders, when she reached them she turned her back to Emily and focused completely on Sam._

"_Hey Sam, haven't seen you in a while, I was starting to get lonely" she said with her very high pitched voice. "I've been working, Vanessa, you know that" Sam replied "well, I'm still here if you wanna have a good time" she said while running her hand down his arm. "I'll keep that in mind" he said as she walked away._

"_Seems you're pretty popular around here" Emily said, once 'Vanessa' left. "Yeah, girls think just cuz your blind you are a sap that is 'sensitive' and 'sees the inner beauty of people'. Don't get me wrong I'm as nice as the next guy, but women assume too much, I just leave the blanks for the to fill in themselves"_

_Emily laughed, she had been playing right into his little game, had he not told her the truth. "seems like you had me going good, what made you decide to tell me about this game, instead of getting your prize?" she asked "because you don't seem like the 'one night stand' type of gal you seem more like the deep relationship"_

_She smiled at him and said "thanks for that vote of confidence" "no problem, hey we better be getting back, I don't hear as many people in here anymore so it must be pretty late"_

_She looked at the clock and sure enough it was past midnight. "Damn it, we better gets back before they skin us alive" they laugh as the walk back to the farm._

"-and then the blue monkey laughed at me. That's why I will never eat pink hippo in a bikini. Are you even listening to me?" Auggie asked her. "Oh, sorry, must have spaced off there for a few minutes.

"It's all right. I'd better be getting home, it's rather late." She looked at the clock and it was passed midnight, _'wow, just like when I met Sam'_ "yeah I better be getting home to" she said

"Oh wait. I didn't get your number, here is mine. I hope you don't burn it" he said with a smirk. She laughed and took his number but didn't give him hers.

As she walked away he called out "wait you didn't give me yours!" to which she turned around and called back "your right I didn't" she turned and left him staring in the direction she left in, the only trace of her was the clicks of her heels against the pavement.

**How was that? Was the spacing better? Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**~ Wishful Escape**


	3. I Need Your Help

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's so late, my house got struck with lightning and the electricity is going in and out. I'll try to update tomorrow. O and if u have any ideas just send them to me.**

**~ Wishful Escape**

The phone. That was the enemy. Every few seconds Emily would glance at the phone and have an argument in her head on whether or not to call that blind man. What was his name again? Oh yeah. Auggie. Everything he did or said reminded her of Sam, the way he shook her hand, how he listened when others talked to her, even the way he tried to get her to laugh.

"Oh stop it! Your acting like a shy school girl" she told herself. She got off her beat up couch, one of the few pieces of furniture in her small 3 room apartment, and went over to her phone. His number was still tucked up beside the phone, same place where she left it 3 weeks ago when she got home from the bar. She picked up the phone and number and right as she was about to dial her phone begun to ring.

She pressed the answer button and asked a confused, "hello?" she was answered with a relieved "God Emily I'm so glad I found you. I need your help". "Ben? Ben is that you?" she replied. He answered in a rushed voice, "yeah it's me. Emily, I really need your help."

"Who doesn't? Come over to my house and we can talk about the kind of 'help' you need" She said coolly. "Thanks Emily. You are a life saver!" then the phone went dead. "I know I am a life saver, sometimes I wish wasn't" she said to herself.

A few painstakingly long minutes later she heard a knock on her door, to which she all but ran to the door. When she finally got all the locks and bolts undone she swiftly pulled the door open, making it rock on its hinges. She was rewarded with a smirking man who looked like one of the men who hit on her last night, and knowing Ben, he probably was.

He entered the apartment without an invitation and sprawled himself on her couch. Ben said happily "you haven't done much with the place, still as plain as ever." to which Emily replied "well I don't spend much time here imp usually in the dungeon. Speaking of the dungeon we should go there for the rest of the talk to avoid any unseen eyes."

They walked over to her bookcase, on the wall where her couch was facing. She pulled one of the books off the shelf and the bookcase slid to the side, revealing a hidden door and keypad. She punched in some random numbers and put her hand on the pad next to it. After it turned green, she stepped to the side when a large red beam of light came from a hole above the door, to zap anyone that didn't know to move. When the red light was gone the door opened. As they walked into the secret room Ben said, "Kind of a cliché isn't it? Spies and secret rooms." Emily just smiled and kept walking.

The 'Dungeon' was actually the name of Emily's hidden room. It looked very futuristic with the latest in technology and weaponry combined in one room. The far wall was covered with a television screen while the side walls were covered with various gadgets and gismos. Emily flopped down on the leather couch in the middle of the room while Ben went to the T.V. screen to hook up his laptop.

"Kinda reminds you of old times" said Ben. "Yeah, back before we were stabbed in the back by one of our own." Emily replied. She could still remember the last time they were in this room together getting ready for a mission.

_Emily, Ben and a mystery man from the 7th floor sat on the couch while Sam gave a presentation about how they would go in and take the documents they needed. "The team will split up. I'll go with 'Mr. In-charge' while Emily goes with Sam. It'll make it harder to track us." Is what Sam's plan was. He was usually such a good plan maker. That was when Emily had a bad feeling about the plan._

Ben pulled Emily out of her thoughts by saying "buck up, Ems. Let me tell you about what I've been working on." "All right let's hear what you need so much help with."

He pulled up a picture of the blind man and Miss. Purple-lipstick from a few weeks ago. "I need you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say, Emily, it's really important."

**What did you think? To over the top? Please review!**

**~ Wishful Escape**


	4. The plan

**Hey guys! (Yes I am always going to start off with this phrase) Thanks for the reviews (even though there are very few, if you want me to continue this I need to feel the love) and I'm going to try to make my chapters a little longer because I know they are kind of short, but no promises.**

**~ Wishful Escape**

_Last time…_

_He pulled up a picture of the blind man and Miss. Purple-lipstick from a few weeks ago. "I need you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say, Emily, it's really important."_

Startled, Emily pulled herself to the edge of the couch, focusing very intently on Ben as he continued his speech," As you know I spent some time trying to hide abroad…" Emily laughed out loud at this and said "Of course I do. You called me at 2 in the morning asking for a plane ticket home. You never told me why though."

He looked hesitant then answered "that's what I need your help with." As he looked at the picture, more intently at the girl, the light bulb went off in Emily's head. "You fell in love didn't you?" She said it more as a statement then a question, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, *sigh* and that is when the trouble began." Emily didn't know much about love, never being truly in love herself, but she did know that once you were in, you could almost never get out, not if the love was true and pure. She sighed and leaned back into the couch. "So tell me the story of how you fell in love and how you are in trouble."

"Well, we met on the beach, we stayed together in a hut, and our fates are forever bound by these bracelets because the shells are magic." "And why are you in so much trouble with this girl?" she asked. "Because she works for the C.I.A. and she saw me shoot the guy that was trying to kill her, so they keep putting her out there to see if I'll save her."

"So letting her die is out of the question?" she jokingly asked, a smirk firmly planted on her mouth. "OF COURSE ITS OUT OF THE QUESTION!" he yelled, with a look of pure horror on his face. "I was just joking. Goodness, you'd think I was the one who made the inappropriate jokes all the time." Emily said defensively. He signed and smiled a bit then went back to the screen.

"I believe the man that is with her is named-""Auggie" Emily interrupted him. He looked at her questionably and asked "so you know him then?" "Yeah, he hit on me last night and gave me his phone number. I kept it; he reminds me a lot of Sam." She replies shyly, very rare and out of character of her to be shy about anything.

"That's great! We can use that to our advantage! You can make a date with him and learn his strengths and weaknesses…" he trailed off, probably thinking of a new plan, since they now had another advantage. Emily, on the other hand, was looking more nervous than before. Sure she had looks and a great personality, but she didn't like the idea of using people, especially people that remind her of other people that she considers friends. She didn't want to use Auggie because he reminded her of Sam, and Sam was the very best of her friends.

He continued on telling her about Annie and showed pictures of them on the beach, then some more recent ones of her and random people, probably from her missions. Emily learned that Annie was 28 years old, lived in her sister's guest house (I can understand a guestroom, but a guest_house _this woman had money), she was currently single and that she had a cat, which was very adorable, Emily had a sweet spot for animals.

Then he moved onto Auggie. Emily paid even closer attention to this. She learned he was into technology, so was she; he was blind, duh anyone who saw him would know that; and he also worked for the C.I.A., and he was best friends with Annie, Emily could also tell that, as they were at the bar together the night they met.

"So the only thing now is for you to call him and set a date for the both of you." He said in conclusion. "It would be kind of hard to have a date with just one of us." She said trying to lighten the mood. "Ha-ha, very funny. Now come on. When I call you tomorrow you better have a date with him." "Yes, daddy, I'll have a date set and scheduled by the time you call me tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening? Psh. I'm going to call you tomorrow morning, bright and early." He said. "Yeah, you are going to call and the phone is just gonna ring and ring. I'm going to throw it against the wall if it wakes me up." She said threateningly. "Fine, fine. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon, but that is as late as I'm going." He said shaking his finger at her. She laughed and shook her head at him. "Fine. Now get out of my house so I can call him without you interrupting me." She said, pushing him out the door of the Dungeon.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted" he said with a fake sniffle "if you didn't want me here you could have just said so" he added while running towards the door at the front of the apartment. Once he got to the door he turned around with a smile on his face and said "Remember tomorrow afternoon!" then left, closing the door behind him.

Emily just sighed and turned back to her phone.

She was back where she started, just staring at the phone trying to come up with something to say. She still felt like a shy schoolgirl when it came to the blind man. She just couldn't find any words to say to him. She looked at the clock, it read 10:47. She turned back to the phone. _'It's now or never' _she told herself. She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the beat up piece of napkin.

It rang once. Then twice. During the third ring, she debated hanging up, then a voice on the other line answered "hello?"

**What did you think? Please review, I need to feel the love!**

**Wishful Escape**


	5. Anticipation

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and if you have any ideas or questions, feel free to message me.**

**~ Wishful Escape**

Emily sat at the fancy table, folding and unfolding her napkin nervously. She looked around the room for the 3rd time in the past five minutes. There was still no sign of Auggie. As she scanned the room, again, she noted that the décor matched the table, both over-elaborate. This looked like the place where they served you pigeon food but charged you for a buffet.

She really didn't like these types of places, she'd much rather be at a bar or club, having a stiff drink and dancing close to her date. Sadly though, this is where her phone conversation with Auggie lead to. She still remembered it, as if it were only yesterday, oh wait, it was.

_It rang once. Then twice. During the third ring, she debated hanging up, then a voice on the other line answered "hello?"_

"_Hi, Auggie, it's Emily. From the bar a few weeks ago?" she said/asked hoping he remembered her._

"_Oh yeah! I was wondering if I was ever going to hear from you." Auggie said, she could practically hear the smirk on his face._

_She smile and said, "Sorry. I've been really busy lately. Business has been very popular these past few weeks"_

"_That's wonderful! Where did you say you worked?" he asked innocently, even though she saw right through it, they stayed off the topic of work when they were talking at the bar._

"_Oh, I work at a little café, called Café Diem. It's kind of a spin off on the whole carpe diem phrase. The owner, Vincent, has a thing for the whole smarty-pants jokes" she replied having already come up with the answer to this foreseeable question._

_It isn't a total lie, Emily does work there when Vincent needs an extra hand, and he has been busy._

"_That's interesting; maybe I'll stop by and see you sometime." He said_

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Note to self, call Vincent and tell him to cover for me' she thought to herself_

"_Yeah that sounds like fun, maybe I can get you a free cup of coffee" she replied trying to lighten the mood._

"_I'm going to hold you to that, Emily. Maybe I'll be able to get a free muffin to?" Auggie asked, not so innocently_

_Emily laughed and answered, "I doubt it. I'm pushing it just getting you that free coffee. Money has been real tight lately. Hell, I've been eating cereal for the past week and I can barely afford that!"_

"_Really? You didn't seem the type to be out of money, after all you had had how many beers before I came over to you?" he asked jokingly_

"_I had eight and for your information I didn't buy a single one of those. All the men that stopped by and asked for my number did. It pays to be beautiful." Emily said with a flip of her hair, even though she knew he couldn't see it._

_He laughed and then said, "Well, why don't I take you out? Some place nice. Somewhere out of a barista's salary range. Oh, I know, I'll take you out to that little Italian restaurant, the one off of Main Street. Yes, that is the place I'm going to take you for a nice evening out."_

_She gave a nervous laugh, she knew that place, it was a bit to elegant for her tastes, but if he was willing to pay for it, why not?_

_She finally answered him with, "alright, it sounds like fun. When will this fine evening occur?"_

_He laughed at her attempt at an 'sophisticated' voice and said, "How about tomorrow? At 6 o'clock sharp?"_

"_Sounds great" she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Then they both hung up._

She folded her napkin again and put it on the table. She looked at her wristwatch; it stated it was currently 6:12. She sighed nervously. He said 6 o'clock sharp, so why is it 12 minutes past?

Was there a lot of traffic? Did he get lost? Could he not find her amongst the other tables? Did he stand her up?

Many questions were buzzing in her head and she tried to think of the simplest solution. He is just caught in traffic. Yes, that is it. He is stuck in traffic and will be here momentarily.

The waiter came by and asked her if she wanted any wine. She had a mini-argument in her head about whether or not to get the wine.

'_If Auggie shows then he will pay for it, he seemed like that type of guy'_ while the other side argued _'What if he did stand you up? You are going to have to pay for the wine when you know you only have a total of three dollars in your name'_

Finally the waiter said, "You look really stressed. How's about the first glass is on the house? Red or white?"

Emily looked at him surprised and then smiled widely, "I'd enjoy that very much and red wine, please, thank you."

After he left to go get the wine, she went back to her napkin. She finally decided to place it unfolded on her lap, over her dark blue cocktail dress.

The dress was midnight blue and had a ribbon around the middle that made a bow by her right arm. She paired it with her silver heals and a long necklace that kissed the top of the dress. She also wore her hair down so it cascaded down her back and shoulders, partially hiding the fact that the dress was strapless.

The waiter came back with the wine and asked if there was anything else he could get her. As if she hadn't heard that line before. She politely declined and sipped her wine as he left. She searched the room again and this time her eyes caught the blind man she was supposed to be dining with.

**How was that? please review!**

**~ Wishful Escape**


	6. Dinner Date

**Hey guys! I know there was confusion in the last chapter about whether it was supposed to be 6 or 7 o'clock, it was 6 o'clock, but my finger apparently hit the 7 instead of the 6. I'd like to thank the people who told me so I could fix it. If it happens again, don't hesitate to say something. Thanks for the reviews!**

**~ Wishful Escape**

Emily stood up from the table and made her way over to where Auggie was talking to a host, apparently trying to find where she was seated. She tapped the host on the shoulder and smiled at him while putting her finger on her lips, silently telling him to be quiet.

"-come on, man. Just tell me where the pretty blonde girl is sitting. Is it so hard to help a blind man out?" Auggie said, apparently having a hard time convincing the host he was her date.

"Aw you think I'm a pretty blonde? Thanks, Auggie your not so bad yourself." She said slyly, knowing there were too many people walking around, with too much perfume to know she had walked up.

He looked surprised then quickly covered it with a smirk, "Emily, you're here!"

"Yes, and you are late mister." She said crossing her arms and made her face look in mock anger.

His smirk turned into a sheepish grin as he said "have you ever tried to get dressed in the dark? It's not that easy you know."

'_Trying to weasel out of it, huh?' _she thought. "Like I haven't heard that one before. Come on, Blind Man, you can tell me the real reason you are late as I look over the menu and tell you what there is to eat."

He laughed and said, "You are the first girl I've met that hasn't said 'while we look over the menu'"

She smiled to herself while she said, "Well I couldn't let you use the line 'I can't, I'm blind' then have me feel guilty the rest of the evening, can I?"

They reached the table laughing quietly. Auggie held out her chair for her to which she said, "So you're the gentleman type, huh? I could have fun with this."

As chuckled as he took his seat and said, "So what is there to eat?"

She looked at the menu and said, "You wallet, nothing on here is less than $20. Maybe we should go somewhere else, somewhere less expensive."

"No, no. This is my treat to you. I don't get out much and when I do I like to make it worth it." He argued in response.

Emily sighed then said, "well they have lots of different stuff, what do you want? Chicken, beef, seafood…"

"I'm in the mood for chicken" he said, the smirk back and firmly on his face.

"Well they have chicken alfredo, garlic-herb chicken con broccoli, chicken and shrimp carbonara, chicken marsala, and chicken scampi. Which one do you want?"

"On the other hand maybe I'm in the mood for beef." He said still smirking

She smiled, knowing the game he was playing, _'just like Sam'_ she sipped her wine while saying "They have parmesan crusted bistecca, steak gorgonzola-alfredo, chianti braised short ribs, and steak toscano."

"What is steak toscano?" he asked, fake innocent and curious look on his face, but the smirk through it off.

"It's a grilled 12 oz center cut Strip steak brushed with Italian herbs and extra-virgin olive oil and served with tuscan potatoes and bell peppers." She read off the menu as she finished her wine.

"That doesn't sound good. How's about what's on the seafood?" he asked, faking curiosity again.

Before she got a chance to answer, the waiter came back with a wine bottle to refill her glass, but she stopped him, "Oh, no thank you, if I have another glass I won't be able to stop myself from more."

"Oh, but you must, the man over there already paid for it." Said the waiter, pointing over to where Ben was sitting looking very smug.

Emily's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it and put an evil grin on her face. "How much money would it take for you to pour the bottle on him?"

The waiter looked at her shocked then said "I can't, it would ruin the table cloth and chair, and they would fire me."

She sighed then said "fine, fill up my glass and tell him he can go screw himself."

The waiter did as told and went off to tell Ben how she felt. Auggie, who had been quiet through this whole ordeal, finally spoke up. "So who's the guy?"

Emily looked at him thinking up a believable lie and said, "Oh he's no one, just an old boyfriend who won't give up"

He glared at nothing then said, "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

She smiled then said, "Why don't we go somewhere and share the bottle of wine he so generously gave us?"

He smiled and said "I love that idea, I know the perfect place."

They stood up and went to leave, but Ben followed them. "He is following us." She whispered to Auggie.

He steered her towards a car and knocked on the door. The window rolled down and the driver, a very large man that looked much like a bouncer outside a club, asked, "Goin home already, Auggie? Wait, who is this little piece of heaven you got here?"

Auggie smile and said, "Emily, I'd like you to meet Rob, he is my driver since I, you know, don't have a license. Rob, this is my date, Emily. Her ex-boyfriend showed up to crash our date, and is following us, so I thought we could finish this date at my house"

"Sounds like a plan, but what about your car, sweetheart?" Rob asked kindly, no hint of hidden intentions in his voice.

"Oh, I don't have one, took a cab here." She said nonchalantly.

Rob opened the doors and they climbed in. The ride to Auggie's house was rather quiet; the only noise was the soft music Rob had playing in the background. Emily kept glancing behind them wondering if Ben was following them, as far as she could tell he wasn't.

They got to his house and went inside. His house was rather small and made of red brick. It had a really homey feel to it. It was one of those houses that you see in pictures and in commercials. They went into the main room and sat on the couch, it was much like her own, it had few pieces of furniture but it felt nice.

He went into his kitchen and got two glasses. He came back and poured them both wine. They sat back on the couch and enjoyed each other's company. They started making small talk about random things like their favorite place to go and their weirdest experiences.

As they talked they moved closer together. By the time they were done with their first glass, for Emily her second, Auggie's door burst open. They both looked over to see who it was.


	7. Unhappy Meetings

**Hey guys! I'm wondering if I should continue this story, because I'm not getting many reviews, I have a totally of 19 for all 6 chapters. I love you guys (no homo intended) and want to continue the story, but not if it's a waste of time. So please review and your comments are welcome!**

**~ Wishful Escape**

_They both looked over to see who it was..._

Miss. Purple-lipstick walked in looking at a bunch of papers in her hands and said, "Hey, Auggie, I know I'm bursting in on you, Joan said you took the evening off but I really need your help with..." she trailed off as she looked up from the papers and saw Emily there."Oh. I'm so sorry; I didn't know you had company over. I just-"

"It's alright. I was just leaving." Emily said standing up, a fake smile plastered on her lips. She bent down and whispered in the blind man's ear a simple "call me" while she slipped a piece of paper in his hand then kissed his cheek and stood. "I'm going to have Rob drive me home, is that okay?"

"Yeah its fine, but you don't have to leave, you could stay. This won't take long, right, Annie?" he said, looking in the direction Annie was in, trying to get Emily to stay.

Annie glared daggers at Emily giving her a silent unwelcome sign "no, no. its fine, I ought to be getting home anyway. I had fun tonight and we should do it again and maybe next time you can tell me why you were late." Emily said smiling and walking towards the door.

"Wait, at least let me walk you to the car." he said, still trying to get her to himself again.

Emily smiled and said, "Alright, come on." as she led the way to his front door. Once they were outside Auggie took her hand in his and lead them to where Rob usually parked the car. Rob was cleaned up against the side, smoking a cigarette, but as they approached he dropped and extinguished it with a stomp of his shoe. "Hey, Rob. Can you give me a ride home?"

"Yeah sure as long as you know how to get there" he said with a laugh as he climbed in the driver's side. Emily went to the passenger's side, but was stopped from opening the door by Auggie.

"You know you can stay until Annie leaves." he said, his voice filled with hope that she would stay, but at the same time sadness in knowing she wouldn't take his offer.

"I know I can stay, but I don't think Annie likes me very much" she said with a shy smile.

"Of course Annie likes you, what gave you the impression she doesn't?" he said, a confused look on his face.

"perhaps that she was glaring at me the whole time you were trying to get me to stay" she said, knowing Auggie would get mad at Annie for making her feel unwelcome.

"Good thing this isn't her house then. Come one Emily, please stay?" he pleaded in a last attempt to get her to spend more time with him.

"I can't, even though I'd like to. I really should get home, an old friend of mine is coming over and I want to get there before they do." she said, cleverly hiding the fact it was Ben who was coming to visit her.

"Oh, alright" he said in a very depressed tone, making Emily feel guilty, which is a very rare feeling for her.

"But you can call me whenever, now that you have my number." she said trying to get him to lighten up.

"Oh that's right!" he said. Rob honked the horn making both of them jump.

"I'd best go before Rob gets to impatient. See you soon, blind man" She said going to open the door but stopped when Auggie reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand, running his thumb across it, as if trying to memorize what it felt like.

After a few long moments he said "alright, but I'm going to call you tomorrow, bright and early" he had a wide smile on his face.

Emily laughed remembering that was what Ben said the night before."Alright, but don't get mad if I yell at you at how early it is"

He laughed as he dropped his hand he had on her cheek and opened the car door for her. She climbed in the car and waved to Auggie as they left the driveway. The ride with Rob was, as before, quiet except for the soft music in the background and Emily giving him directions. She led him to an apartment complex a couple blocks away from hers, so they wouldn't know exactly where she lived. She went inside the complex, but once Rob left, she walked outside and back to her own apartment.

When she got there, Ben was already sprawled out on her beat up couch in the living room. "How was your date?" he asked with a hint of bitterness.

"I don't know. You tell me" she answered in the same tone.

"Come on, Emily. It's not like I pretended to be your waiter or something." He said, trying to get her blow it off

"no, you just made me have to make up an excuse as to who you were. By the way you are officially an ex-boyfriend who doesn't know when to back off." she said, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"WHAT?" he asked, immediately standing up.

"It was the first thing that popped into my mind when he asked who the guy was who was buying me wine" she said, using the tone he used when he tried to get her to blow it off.

He sighed in defeat and sat back on the couch, and asked, "Well guess what?"

Emily looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What?"

"I bought your building with the money I saved over the years from job to job, so you don't have to pay rent." he said with a smile.

"What's the catch?" Emily asked, arms crossed, knowing Ben wouldn't just go out and spend his money on something for someone else unless there was something in it for him, even if it was to get them to stop complaining. Ben is a nice guy and all; he just doesn't throw around money like that.

"Well, I kind of don't have a place to stay..." he said, looking at her with his puppy dog face.

Emily sighed and said "fine, but you sleep on the couch or in the dungeon, you knock on the bathroom and bedroom doors before you walk in, even if you don't think I'm home, and you never leave the toilet seat up."

He smiled and said, "Whatever you say, roomy" Emile smiled and sat down next to him on the couch. After a few minutes Emily started to doze off, it had been a long day. Ben's voice woke her from her minute long nap, "Hey, Emily?"

She sighed and answered, "What, Ben?"

Ben smiled and said, "I think we need to get a dog for the apartment, so I won't be so lonely when you are out with lover boy."

Emily smiled and said, "but I'm not allowed to have a dog, it's in my contract with the landlord"

Ben's smile got bigger as he played along, "but I own the building, what I say goes, and I say you are getting a dog."

Emily laughed and said, "Fine, but you take care of it, the walking, the feeding, and cleaning up after it."

Ben clapped his hands like a child and said, "Yay! Thanks Emily" and hugged her. Emily laughed; she forgot how good he was at acting.

"We'll go pick out your pup tomorrow. Right now its bed time:" she said, getting up and walking towards her bedroom.

"Aw, fine." Ben said, still in his little kid act. Emily went to bed wondering if he was serious or not about the pup.

**Review!**

**~ Wishful Escape**


End file.
